


Forever Young

by vogue91



Series: Playlist Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlist Challenge. Various characters up to season 9.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Young

**Characters:** Charlie Bradbury, Lucifer, Dean Winchester, Castiel, Crowley, Sam Winchester, Ruby, Gabriel, Benny Lafitte, Death  
 **Pairings:** Sam Winchester/Ruby  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Spoilers up to 9th season, Character’s Death

**Some Nights - Fun**

Charlie isn’t too proud of herself.   
She thinks she should do something about this whole situation, something about Sam and Dean, something about this Leviathans, the end of the world, or whatever.   
She’s damn scared.   
She watches the hard drive and sighs.   
Being eaten alive by some kind of monster – which happens to be her boss – isn’t really in her plans; and she’s not even sure she trusts those two brothers, not completely.   
Charlie takes a picture of her parents out of her wallet, watching their faces staring back at her.   
“What should I do?” she whines, before putting it back in its place.   
Celeste would have run.   
Charlie couldn’t. 

**Forgotten – Avril Lavigne**

_Come and take me, Michael._  
Come, brother, come. Let’s be a family again, just like old times.   
Do you remember that?   
Do you remember our Father, how he used to love us? How we used to be so meaningful to him, to the universe?  
You bent, brother. You all bent.   
And just because I didn’t I ended up covered in flames, locked up in a cage, forgotten, abandoned.   
No righteous father forsakes his child, you should know better than this, brother.   
But don’t worry. I’m coming back, very soon. I’m coming to see you all, coming back home if you’ll let me.   
And if you want to fight it out… I’ll show you my cage, Michael. I’ll show you Hell. 

**Live While We’re Young – One Direction**

Sometimes Dean asks himself what his life would have been if his mother was still alive, if his father hadn’t become a hunter.   
He would’ve had a family, a couple children probably, an incredibly boring job. A nice house, with some nice neighbors, and he would’ve spent his nights having always the same dinner with them, talking money and politics and gossip.   
He would’ve grown old, ‘cause there was no reason he shouldn’t have gotten that, with his wife by his side, and he would’ve have regretted his youth with her, but maybe he would’ve been quite satisfied with his life, and he would’ve gone in peace.   
“Dean, dammit... stop daydreaming and kill that thing!”  
He watched his brother, coming to his mind; he slashed the vampire’s throat, with a clean cut.   
Oh, what the Hell. He loved his life. 

**Hallelujah – Leonard Cohen**

He had watched.   
He’s ashamed for it, but he can’t help it.   
He’s spent years and years, and decades and centuries watching human beings as they were nothing more than ants, building and working and fighting and dying, and killing.   
He is a human now.   
He’s still an angel, of course, with a stolen grace and feelings which he can’t say are angelic at all.   
He’s watching his friends dying and fighting a war they can’t win, and he’s watching them dying and destroying themselves, and he can’t do a thing to help them.   
There’s just one thing Castiel still has which is completely angelic.   
He can still have faith. 

**Break me, Shake me – Savage Garden**

Hell used to be easier, he’s quite sure of that.   
Damn it, world used to be easier.   
They ruled. Some angel, from time to time, came to bust them, but it was all following the natural order.   
Damned Winchesters, their whole family, their lives and their names.   
Crowley hasn’t felt like this in a while.   
Or better, he has never felt like this, not as a demon. Not since he was a little boy, confused, scared, divided.   
Oh, Dean sure has proved to be useless. Samantha’s quite funny though.   
They could live, if they wanted to. Yes, he decided they could.   
As long as he could be king, the Winchesters could do what the bloody hell they wanted. 

**Don’t Cry for Pain – Ana Johnsson**

He couldn’t take this anymore.   
He couldn’t stay there and watch his brother in state he’s in.   
Dean’s suffering. He’s suffering from what he’s becoming, he’s suffering cause he can feel the instinct to kill night and day, and he’s forced to resist it, knowing it can’t last forever.   
The Mark is eating him alive, and Sam’s running out of options to help him.   
Nothing could the angels do, nothing could the Demons, nothing could Cain, who wore the Mark for thousands of years, and by it he was slowly consumed.   
_“You’ll have to do the right thing, Sammy.”_  
He can hear his brother, but he won’t.   
He won’t kill him, he won’t harm him, he...  
He simply can’t.   
Sam starts reading again. He’s got to find a solution, before he’s forced to flee a murder he can’t avoid. 

**Lay All Your Love on Me - ABBA**

She’s having so much fun.   
She actually likes the Winchester boy.   
She likes the way he becomes when he drinks her blood, she likes him touching her, taking her, rough, violent, demoniac.   
Everything is going as she planned it.   
Dean’s out of the picture, Sam’s becoming something dark, and sooner or later he won’t be able to turn back to who he was, sooner he’ll be able to free Lucifer from his cage.   
She’s waited centuries for it to happen. She’ll ride with the Devil, with her father, and he’ll know she’s the one who made it possible, and will honor her, and she’ll be the first one among all demons.   
She moans under Sam’s hands, taking him closer to her, devouring this moment.   
While she waits for him to kill Lilith and break the last seal, she’s allowed to have all the fun she wants. 

**Alejandro – Lady Gaga**

He’s watching his brother right in his eyes.   
He didn’t think it would’ve ever happened again.   
_Oh Lucy, Lucy, Lucy_ he mocks him inside his head.   
He remembers. He remembers the day his Father casted him out of Heaven, he remembers the Cage, he imagined too many times the pain he had to be in.   
Gabriel didn’t blame Lucifer for rebelling. And he couldn’t actually say he disagreed with him for how he had reacted to their Father’s punishment.   
He’s at war, though, and even if he tried to avoid taking sides, this is his moment.   
Lucifer’s about to strike, unless he does it first.   
He doesn’t want to do it.   
And he hesitates, and he dies, and he’s glad somehow.   
Gabriel would rather die than kill his brother. That’s where they’re different.   
_Goodbye, Lucy._

**Money, Money, Money - ABBA**

_I’ll sacrifice myself if I have to._  
I owe you everything, somehow.   
I owe you being able to meet my grand-daughter again, I owe you for bringing me out of that cage made for monsters like me, there, where you didn’t belong.   
I owe you for showing me your loyalty and your trust, even when nobody else did.   
You stood up to your family for me, you risked your life, and that’s why you can ask me anything, without being afraid to.   
I wish I was different, I wish I was still a man. I wish I had died a natural death as a human, but that wasn’t my fate.   
I’m happy I became this monster now, I’m happy I met you.   
I’ll save your brother, Dean. I owe you. 

**Poison – Alice Cooper**

He was so sick of all this.   
He spent millenniums walking the Earth, passing through it as a ghost, and he’d never felt this frustrated.   
There’s an amount of times people are given to trick him.   
Dean and Sam Winchester had reached their limit a long time ago.   
He put Dean in Hell, Sam underground, and he has hoped he wasn’t about to get more troubles from them.   
But now he’s sitting with Sam Winchester, telling him it’s his hour, and he sees he understands, he’s ready, he wants to give himself to Death, and...  
And they’re messing with him again.   
But he’s patient, he has to.   
Dean and Sam Winchester are just men. As far as they go, they can’t escape Death forever.   
He’ll wait for them.   
And he’s not gonna have any mercy left.


End file.
